Radio automation software typically uses a graphical user interface (GUI) as a front end, to receive user input and facilitate user interaction with the software. But currently available GUIs can be relatively complex to operate, and still not provide all of the functionality a user might desire.
For example, currently available GUIs used in conjunction with radio automation software limit control options available to a user—generally displaying information for controlling the broadcast content of only a single station. Additionally, the types of information displayable in one section of a GUI may be limited by information displayed in other sections. For these and other reasons, currently available GUIs are less than perfect.